And so it begins
by thewizardanthedragon
Summary: CJ is about to start a new school year. Will she continue her prankster ways or will she turn over a new leaf?  Rated K  for use of language WARNING: MAY CONTAIN CP/spanking of minor in later chapters DON'T LIKE DON'T READ
1. Chapter 1

The past week had been rather rough. With everyone recovering from Eli David's visit, a double homicide to investigate and school to prepare for no one had been the most pleasant of moods or easy going spirit. So it was not unexpected that most dinner times were spent in silence if they ate together at all. Gibbs had been over several evenings with CJ because Ziva and Tony didn't know when they would be getting home. It was on one of these nights that Gibbs decided he would hand out some advice before school started again. Sitting in the living room he called to his 'niece' to join him.

"Whatcha want?" she answered before she even made it all the way into the room.

Patting the sofa beside him he started "I thought we could have a little chat".

"Really? About what? I haven't done anything I shouldn't have" CJ responded somewhat guiltily.

"You have a guilty conscience, my angel" smiling at her now nestled into him on the couch.

"You blame me?"

"No… I just wanted to … make a suggestion…" raising his eyebrows to indicate he wanted her full attention before he began.

Tilting her head up so that she could look him in the eye she Hmmm'd.

"CJ … last year was … well… not your best year"

"You can say that again"

"I was thinking that maybe you could, turn over a new leaf, and maybe at least TRY and stay out of trouble this year. Whatda ya think?"

"Of course I'm going to stay out of trouble Uncle Gibbs… you know I walk the straight and narrow ALL the time" giving him one of her most charismatic smiles she'd inherited from her father.

"CJ" giving he the 'look'.

"Ya, I don't really have much choice do I, if ANYTHING happens I'll get blamed anyway. I think my bigger problem will be if someone else decides to do something I'll catch it instead" CJ responded indignantly.

"You made your bed, now you have to lay in it" he said matter of factly.

She loved her uncle very much but that wasn't at all the response she was hoping for. He could give her a little sympathy. She shuffled away on the couch as he stared at her.

"CJ, come here, you know I love you, that's why I want you to keep your nose clean this year."

"I WILL"

"Good" signaling with his hand for her to come back and cuddle in. "Let's watch a movie".

And with that the conversation was over. CJ nestled in his arm and watched the movie while he watched her. She really was growing up fast, and really she was an amazing kid. She may have a propensity for trouble but it was generally good natured fun that got out of hand rather than deliberately trying to hurt someone.

The last few days before the start of school flew by so fast CJ could hardly believe that tomorrow would be the first day of her last year in elementary school.

She sat at the dinner table eating once again in silence as her parents hurriedly finished theirs in preparation of one of them returning to the office to keep working. The other was going to do to what they could from home. They wanted someone to be home with CJ for tomorrow morning. CJ hung out in the living room flicking through channels on the tv trying to find something to watch but really her mind raced with the prospect of the new year starting. When her mother finally shoo'd her up to bed she was in a bit of a funk about the impending school day.

Waking up to hear the rain pouring down outside her window did nothing to lift CJ's spirits. After breakfast, she showered and brushed her teeth, packed her backpack and was about to leave when Ziva stopped her in the front entrance. "Good Luck, my little one" laying a kiss on the top of her head.

"Bye mama" CJ responded sullenly.

Ziva smiled after her daughter, and hoped beyond hope that this year played out differently.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Steven and CJ arrived at school and quickly made their way to the gymnasium. The school year always started this way for the 7th and 8th graders as the principal called out homerooms and directed the students to the correct classes. Once again Steven and CJ were in the same class and they made their way to Ms. Lowell's room. Class schedules and locker assignments were handed out in homeroom and everyone picked desks. There was an aspect of the new year that CJ enjoyed; it was the new start, the new beginning that it afforded you.

Every morning the school had announcements over the PA system before classes started, it included the national anthem, the pledge of allegiance and any announcements regarding school activities that the student body would want to know. As soon as these were over students headed to their first classes. CJ sat only half listening to this morning's ramblings as they were pretty standard first day of school explanation of rules, introduction and welcoming of new staff etc. So CJ was struck unaware when the announcement ended and Mr. Thompson the principals voice was heard to say "CJ DiNozzo please report to the office immediately." The entire class turned to glare at CJ; all with the "What did you do now?" look on their faces. Great, she thought I haven't even been here and hour and I'm in trouble. What in the world did they think I did, I haven't had time to do anything yet. Steven offered to take CJ's belongings to the first class and pick her a desk. CJ accepted as she made her way in a daze towards the office. This was a route she had walked many a time but in those instances she always knew why and could prepare for it. She was making this trek blind.

As she walked into the main office area Miss Parkin smiled and offered a joyful hello. CJ still apprehensive as to her predicament was unable to fully engage in the conversation. It was only a few seconds before Mr. Thompson stuck his head out of the office door and motioned for CJ to join him. Taking a deep breath, holding her head up high and squaring her shoulders CJ walked into the principal's office. She stood in front of his desk as she had so many times before in what could be called an 'at ease' military stance. Mr. Thompson smiled. He leaned back against the front of his desk arms folded across his chest looking at CJ.

"CJ I have a job for you" he said finally breaking the awkward silence. CJ's head snapped to look at his face and read his expression.

"A job?" she said tentatively.

"Yes, a job. Miss Parkin seems to think that you are a good kid who only gets into trouble because you aren't busy enough. And because I would like all of my classrooms, teachers and supplies to stay in one piece this year." He paused, making sure to catch CJ's eyes and smiled a broad relaxed smile. "I have decided to help keep you busy."

"O…K…" CJ was only a little confused but decided that just listening was the best course of action.

"I've decided that it is now your responsibility to do the morning announcements."

"Pardon me?" CJ didn't think she'd heard him correctly. Do the morning announcements, she'd been at this school for 8 years and the principal had ALWAYS done the announcements.

"Yes… you heard me. Miss Parkin will have a list of announcements from all the teachers each morning, you will learn how to operate the PA system and you will run the announcements. I would also like to have each of the grade 8 students have a turn in helping you. It will also be your responsibility to organize a schedule of who is helping you on each day. Miss Parkin will provide you with a list of the grade 8 student names. I figure there are enough school days that each person should get around 3 turns."

CJ stood staring at this man as though he'd gone crazy. He continued to explain how CJ was to come to school each day and instead of hanging around outside for the bell she was to come to the office to prepare, starting tomorrow. Before leaving each night she would get a list of announcements for the next day that she should pick up before she goes home. Training was to start tomorrow.

Mr. Thompson dismissed her explaining that Miss Parkin would write her a hall pass and note to get into her first class and that he would see her at the end of the day to pick up tomorrow's list.

"Yes sir" was all CJ could get out before leaving the office and going to stand in front of Miss Parkin.

"You … arranged all this" CJ asked the young secretary sweeping her hand through the air directing her attention towards the PA system.

The smiling young woman just nodded her head. "You helped me out last year… I thought I would return the favour this year."

CJ stayed and talked for a few minutes, now that she knew she wasn't in trouble for anything she was better able to have a conversation and find out how Miss Parkin had been doing over the summer holiday. She wasn't sure how she felt about this little plan as she walked to class, hall pass in hand.

Entering first period quietly she placed her note and hall pass on the teacher's desk and quietly scanned the room for her belongings Steven was to place on the desk he chose for her. It was her assumption that the desk would be in close proximity to his and so she was surprised to find her things on the desk closest to the front, adjacent to the teacher's desk. With a quizzical look she caught Steven's attention. His returned expression was one of apology and then it changed to disgust as his eyes landed on the back of the teacher at the black board.

"OH" CJ mouthed.

"Nice of you to join us Miss DiNozzo, take your seat, there is no need for you to interrupt our studies further." Mr. Gillis spat out.

Wonderful, CJ thought Ms. Stewart had left the school but obviously her role had been replaced by THIS guy. It was going to be a long year.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CJ returned home dejected and soaked through to the skin. She unlocked the door to the empty house and made her way to the shower. Maybe the warm water would cheer her up. Normally the quiet time alone was something CJ enjoyed but not tonight. It was the first night of school and she wasn't supposed to be home alone that night. After showering and putting on comfy clothes she started to make herself something to eat. Just as she was finishing setting the table for herself the front door swung open and in walked a large group of what looked like drowned rats. Tim and her father were carrying large bags of Chinese takeout, while Abby had several bottles of soda.

"Is Gibbs here yet?" Ziva asked just as the door pushed open to reveal the sodden ex marine.

"'m now" he growled, and then the corners of his mouth turned slightly as he saw the flash of appreciation in CJ's eyes.

They all traipsed into the kitchen and found the table set of one and CJ's meal alone on the table.

Everyone one of them looked to the lonely plate and then to CJ who's eyes were shiny with tears.

"I didn't think you'd come… you were all so busy… and…"

It was Tony who reacted first taking his daughter into his arms and kissing her on top of her head.

"It's the first day of school… we always do takeout on the first day of school… how else are we going to hear about your day… we've done it for 8 years… why wouldn't we come?" Tony kissed her again.

Everyone took their turn giving CJ a hug before they sat down around the table, quickly ripping into the bags of food. CJ stood a for few moments watching as her "family" handed out the neat little boxes of food and chop sticks and a pleasant chatter erupted. This is what the first day of school supper was supposed to be. This is what she needed. They had all come. CJ continued to watch contentedly but it was Gibbs who finally noticed she wasn't sitting and pulled out the chair beside him to indicate he wanted her to join them. Grabbing a box and chopsticks she finally joined the table.

The conversation soon turned to CJ with Tim asking "Hey… how was your first day of school?" And so the explanation of the day began. She explained how the new teacher Mr. Gillis was 'an idiot' and everyone one of the adults around the table started to admonish her for her pessimistic view this early on is the year all at the same time. Waving both hands in the air she quieted them all down and explained what had happened… him only choosing a desk for CJ … his less than pleasant welcome. And although they didn't want to admit it… they weren't really impressed with the man either. The adults all chose to remain silent instead of commiserating, they all knew if CJ didn't like a teacher things generally didn't go well for that teacher and they didn't want to encourage that.

CJ explained how the rest of her schedule went and although the other teachers were all ok, they weren't anything special and they certainly weren't Mr. Richardson. They laughed and joked about the year to come as a group and just as CJ was finishing her explanation she lowered her head, slumped her shoulders and in a soft voice said "And I … kinda… got called down to the office…. This morning…"

All eyes immediately looked at the guilty specimen that seemed to be sitting in front of them. Abby and Tim both gasped, Gibbs let out a low dangerous growl from deep in his throat. Ziva whispered "CJ" in a hushed tone. It was all Tony could do not to haul her out of her chair and show her what he thought about getting into trouble on first morning after having had numerous conversations about how this year was going to be different. Instead Tony simply but gruffly asked "WHY?"

Knowing she'd 'got' them all, she sat up straight and flashed her mischievous grin. Each one of them seeing her change in posture and demeanor visibly relaxed as she began to explain. She told them Mr. Thompson's plan and what she was to do. Everyone was happy for her and said that they were impressed with Mr. Thompson coming up with such a plan and following through. Both Gibbs and Tony were thinking to themselves that if they'd had principals or headmasters with that sort of initiative that maybe they wouldn't have gotten themselves into has much trouble either.

Even after everyone was finished eating no one left the table. The evening continued with everyone talking, joking and enjoying the each other's company. CJ spent a good part of the night just relishing the time she was spending with her 'family' and watching them all.

She went to bed smiling and feeling better about how things would play out at school.


	2. Chapter 2

September was going by so quickly. CJ could hardly believe that the first month of school was almost over. With the teacher's assigning a LOT of work, giving the excuse that they had to get ready for high school and with her new 'job' as announcer CJ really was too busy to cause any trouble.

She had decided that although the principal had always just read the list of announcements in the past, that was not how she was going to run things. They were a boring part of the day and so she decided to make things a little more exciting. She turned it into a news broadcast format and added things like the joke of the day that were picked from student entries. Mr. Thompson was amazed; he had gone along with Miss Parkin's suggestion not because he thought it would work but because he really was at a loss of how to keep CJ out of trouble. And here she was not only staying busy and out of trouble but also taking initiative and designing a new system so to speak.

CJ had trained Steven on how to use the PA system as well, just in case she was sick or away one day. And he was the fill in whenever the second chair student couldn't make it. The two kids were enjoying themselves and the student body was paying more attention to what was being said.

Now September was generally not hot in DC but this year it was uncharacteristically so. CJ and Steven had spent many lunch breaks just sitting against the school waiting for 'playtime' to be up, it was too hot to run around or do anything.

The middle school 'playground' wasn't much of a playground at all. It was a rectangle of tarmac. Now this tarmac was surrounded on 2 sides by a public park. Unfortunately the students were not allowed in this public park as it was considered 'off' school property. CJ had always thought this rule to be stupid. It had a set of swings, a baseball diamond and a climbing apparatus. Now on this very hot day CJ wasn't actually interested in any of those things, what she wanted was to sit in the grass under the shade of a tree to escape the heat. On this particular day CJ was feeling lousy, she was hot, tired and generally just not feeling well. CJ approached the teacher on duty, which unfortunately was Mr. Gillis, and asked if she and Steven could just sit under the tree not 10 feet from the edge of the tarmac. CJ took care to ask respectfully and explain why she was trying to escape the heat. Mr. Gillis sneered at the two kids and hastily replied "Absolutely NOT, you are not to go off of school property at any time during the school day." CJ then asked, again respectfully, although it was much harder after the answer she had received, may we go inside and get a drink of water and spend a few minutes cooling down. Again the curt reply was a no. CJ wasn't in the best of moods to begin with and so didn't take it well that Mr. Gillis was denying her a way of feeling better.

It was the feeling that he was being unreasonable that led CJ to make the decision she did. Once Mr. Gillis' back was turned she walked straight over to the tree and sat down. Steven didn't know what to do, he looked between his friend and the teacher several times before following CJ to the tree. The friends sat talking for only a few minutes before Mr. Gillis standing with his toes at the edge of the tarmac called over "Hey… you two… get over here right now"

Whether it was his tone, what he said or the fact that CJ could care less what he thought she completely ignored him and continued her conversation with Steven. Steven on the other hand was immediately in great turmoil; stay with his friend or follow a teacher's direct instructions.

Mr. Gillis called over again. "The pair of you had better get over here right now or I will be sending you to the principal's office." This got Steven's attention, he may have been in cahoots with CJ last year but he had never ended up in the principal's office and wasn't about to start today. He turned to CJ and said "Com' on CJ" it's not worth it, recess is almost over and then we can go inside.

"You go Steven, I don't want you to get in trouble, but I'm going to make a point"

Wincing Steven stood shifting his weight from foot to foot not sure what to do. "GO" CJ barked at him, and so he turned and walked to the tarmac taking a position to the left of Mr. Gillis. Mr. Gillis didn't even acknowledge that Steven had obeyed but continued to threaten CJ. "You have to the count of ten before you're going inside."

What an idiot CJ thought. She wanted to go inside; she didn't want to be out here anymore, she didn't care about what he thought. CJ felt she could make a good case to Mr. Thompson about why she was putting up a fight about sitting under a tree. And so CJ sat and Mr. Gillis counted to 10 out loud, slowly. CJ laughed inwardly, you don't need to count slowly, I'm not changing my mind. When he finally got to 10 he pointed at the door to the school and yelled "IN…NOW", ok thought CJ that is what I wanted. She walked quickly not because she was worried about his response but the faster she walked the faster she was inside where it was cooler and there was water to drink.

CJ was disappointed when she got to Mr. Thompson's office both he and Miss Parkin were nowhere to be seen. After having taken a long drink at the water fountain CJ sat with her back to the cool concrete wall and waited with her eyes closed. The bell rang not too long after she had sat down and she wasn't sure what she was to do. Wait at the office or return to class. She didn't have to wait long before Mr. Gillis rounded the corner. Standing over her he snarled "What did Mr. Thompson have to say about your behavior Miss DiNozzo?"

"Nothing" thumbing in the direction of the office "he's not here this afternoon."

Mr. Gillis seemed stumped but quickly recovered ordering CJ to return to class and then to his classroom at the end of the day.

The afternoon dragged on, CJ had a headache and really wasn't paying any attention in any of her classes. By the time the last bell of the day rang CJ had been snapped at by every teacher and had loads of extra homework because she hadn't completed any of the in class work. She went to her locker packed her school bag and was about to slam the door when she realized that it would only make her own headache worse and not solve the problem she was about to face. Steven walked with her to Mr. Gillis' door and told her he would wait for her under "the tree". The smile and sarcastic way he'd said it made CJ laugh and she entered the classroom with a smile on her face.

"I can see you don't understand the trouble you are in Miss DiNozzo" he said roughly.

CJ uncharacteristically held her tongue. He wasn't worth it. She continued to stand just inside the door.

With a wave of his hand signaled for her to come closer to the desk in which he was seated. CJ walked without reservation or hesitation. She may have broken a rule, but it was for a good reason and she had made sure that she had not 'given' any attitude. None of this seemed to sway Mr. Gillis as she explained her actions and reasons. He sat there face expressionless and cold.

"I've been reading your file Miss DiNozzo… it seems you are not a stranger to trouble"

CJ stood there getting angrier by the second, her hands were now in her back pockets and she was bouncing on the balls of her feet. She may have disobeyed him but she had done it for a good reason, she had always been taught to do as your told as long as it was 'safe' and really being over heated and denied water was 'unsafe' was it not. And this man obviously didn't know what TROUBLE was, because she had maintained a polite tone every time she had addressed him. TROUBLE, she could give him trouble if that is what he thought she was.

"I told you that you were not to go off of school grounds and yet that is exactly what you did. I gave you an opportunity to return without punishment and you refused. You have no one but yourself to blame for the predicament you find yourself in now."

He stood and grabbed something from the opposite side of his desk, CJ didn't see the paddle until he'd turned around and was facing her again. She continued to stand there, hands in her back pockets, bouncing on the balls of her feet, showing no signs of worry, fear or relenting.

He moved his wooden desk chair so the back of it was up against the front wall. Pointing to the chair he ordered "Bend over"

Not changing position, not even turning to look at him CJ said "NO"

He stalked over to CJ and put his face within inches of hers and repeated "Bend over that chair NOW."

Without hesitation and without interrupting her bouncing she replied "no" again.

By this point Mr. Gillis was beyond furious, his face was red, he was breathing in gasps and he was punctuation each word with a grunt. But CJ didn't think she deserved to be punished, if Mr. Thompson, or for that matter Mr. Richardson had been around, they would have understood.

But then Mr. Gillis found the threat that worked. "If you do not bend over that chair by the time I count to 3 I will be calling both of your parents and then we will do this after they arrive." CJ was sure she could convince a non-family member of her innocence but not her parents and not after they had been called to the school. Dejectedly CJ turned on her heal and made her way to the chair. She sighed heavily before bending over the chair holding onto either side of the seat. This was not going to be an easy ride.

Mr. Gillis strode over to CJ quickly and with decisiveness and swiftness raised the paddle high in the air and brought it down hard onto the girl's backside. CJ was fuming she'd been manipulated into taking this punishment and that made her even angrier than when she'd first walked through the door not 5 minutes ago. The first swat hurt like crazy and he hadn't told her how many to expect. She clenched her teeth refusing to give any sign it was painful. He raised his arm again, and again brought the paddle down with a resounding thud. CJ starting counting the strokes in her head and tried to remember to breath. The school policy was that 4 strokes was the maximum punishment to be administered without parental consent for the specific case of misconduct. So when the fifth stroke landed CJ was confused and her anger spiked. She was too livid to cry or show signs that the fire on her ass and the underlying throbbing was getting to be too much to take. The sixth and final stroke landed on the already well chastised 'sit spot' and angry growl escaped past CJ's lips. She remained bent over the chair for what seemed like forever as Mr. Gillis returned the paddle to the far side of his desk, rolled down his shirt sleeve and adorned his suit jacket.

"You may stand" he casually declared.

Straightening seemed to be harder than CJ remembered it ever being; maybe the almost 4 months hiatus from needing to be in this position in the first place had made her forget what it was like. Once standing she turned towards the door and marched out, not waiting to be dismissed and making sure to walk without a limp or favoring her derrière. But as soon as she was out of range of Mr. Gillis she winced with every step.

She never understood the cartoons or movies where the person rubbed their ass after a spanking. She always found that rubbing reignited the fire rather than eased the throbbing. Whoever wrote those stories had definitely NEVER been on the receiving end of a paddle, strap or strong hand.

She reached Steven and they walked home in silence. Steven knew what had happened, he didn't need to be told and CJ didn't need his words for him to convey the sympathy she knew it was there. At the end of Steven's driveway they nodded their silent goodbyes and went their separate ways.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CJ surly mood persisted and after having changed out of her school clothes and into some loose fitting sweats she made her way to the kitchen to fix a snack. There were no messages from her parents about when they were to get home so she gingerly climbed the stairs and lay across her bed to do her homework. She had so much work to do that she didn't pay attention to the time until she heard the front door latch. "Oh crap" she said out loud to no one as she got up laboriously. She'd forgotten to get anything ready for supper. She made her way to the kitchen not hiding the fact that there was a hitch in her step.

Ziva only had to take one look at her daughter's movements, face and eyes to realize she'd been in trouble at school. Generally CJ would have tried to hide this fact but not tonight. Ziva asked without judgement "Did you start anything for supper?"

"No I had so much homework tonight I kinda got caught up in it and lost track of time. Sorry." CJ didn't whine nor was she angry with her mother's question. Ziva was now really intrigued by what happened at school today. CJ would either be on the defensive about such a question or whining that life wasn't fair.

"We will get something together now then, yes?" Ziva answered.

"Ya, what should we have?"

"You pick."

CJ got stuff out of the fridge and together they started to work on making a meal. They settled into a bit of a rhythm and this is when Ziva chose to ask the question. "What did you do to get into trouble today?"

CJ's stunned sideways glance quickly returned to the work in front of her. She stayed quiet as she contemplated how to answer the question.

Ziva waited, she knew how to wait, CJ needed time and she could give her what she needed.

"Mama, you promise not to be mad at me? You promise not to punish me again?"

"CJ I cannot promise how I will feel about something until I know what it is."

"Can you promise not to punish me than?"

Ziva stood quietly working on supper. Looking at her daughter she realized that whatever had happened today CJ wasn't trying to hide it and that was enough for her to agree to the stipulation of not punishing CJ further for whatever the transgression.

"Yes, I promise that I will not punish you further."

The girl continued to work away at the counter and didn't look up as she started to explain. She told her mother the whole story, starting with asking nicely to go sit by the tree and ending with the punishment itself. She didn't leave out the part where she refused to leave the tree, or where she initially refused to bend over. CJ decided that if she got her mother's support for her feelings of being picked on they would be given knowing the whole truth.

Ziva mirrored her daughter's actions, preparing dinner not looking at her directly but listening to the story intently. She was listening for more than the words. She was interpreting the feelings behind the words her daughter said. She waited patiently as CJ tried to find the right words to convey the story and she waited again at the end to see if CJ would add anything else. As soon as she realized the story was over and CJ wasn't going to say anything else she leaned over and kissed her daughter's temple gently.

"CJ can I ask you a couple of questions?"

"Uh um" really feeling sorry for herself now.

"Are you 100 percent certain you conveyed your need to cool down in a courteous way?"

"Yes" CJ insisted "I was real careful because I already know Mr. Gillis doesn't like me and I didn't want to give him a reason to say no"

"Were you really feeling unwell enough to make an issue of not being able to sit under the tree?"

"Yes, I've had a headache all afternoon and I still do." Her answer starting to sound less controlled now.

Ziva walked to the cupboard and took out the bottle of headache tablets and handed two to CJ. "Take these" she said with a smile of understanding.

"Are you also certain that he administered six strokes and not four?"

CJ rolled her eyes at her mother before answering with a resounding "YEEEESSSS, I think I can count to 6 without too much trouble".

Ziva gave a stern look, to reel in her daughter before continuing.

"Did he hurt you?"

"Well, ya… taking six with a paddle from a guy over six feet tall that was really pissed at the time hurts"

"CJ, that is not what I mean, did he hurt you" while emphasizing the word hurt Ziva tried to pull the waistband of CJ's sweats away from her body hoping to catch a glimpse of her backside to assess if the man had been reasonable in his punishment as Ziva was doubting his judgment the more she heard. Swatting her mother's hand away CJ growled and looked straight into her mother's deep dark eyes. "No, he didn't hurt me hurt me… it just 'hurt' OK?"

"CJ I am not asking to make you feel embarrassed I am asking because when I go to complain to Mr. Thompson about this teacher's behaviours I want to make sure he and I have all the information, understand?"

It took CJ a few seconds to process what she had just heard, call Mr. Thompson to complain, all the information…. Her mom was taking her side… she did think she was being picked on… she believed her… CJ turned and quickly wrapped her arms around her mother's neck in a bear hug. "Thanks for not being angry at me" she whispered into her ear.

Ziva pulled her daughter off and kissed her on the forehead. As the two got dinner set out at the counter to eat, so that CJ could stand, Tony entered with a quizzical look. Ziva shook her head imperceptibly when CJ's head was down to signal to Tony not to get into it again. He understood the gesture and quickly came and sat down at the stools to eat with his "ladies".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning CJ left for school, picked up Steven and got to the office to start preparations for the announcements. While she and Steven were making last minute adjustments, Ziva stormed through the office and walked directly into Mr. Thompson's office. Steven gave a look of surprise both because of Ziva's tornado like entrance and CJ's lack of response. He lifted his eyes towards the door with the unspoken question of "What's going on?"

CJ's unspoken answer meant he would be finding out later.

CJ couldn't hear what was going on through the closed door but she could imagine, she'd seen her mother angry before. The announcements went on without a hitch and the two kids started to pack up when Mr. Thompson asked CJ to come in to the office for a minute. Swallowing hard she passed her books and supplies to Steven and again he carried them to first period class for her.

"CJ your mother has raised a serious issue of misconduct and I wanted to verify the details with you. Do you understand that I need you to be completely honest and straightforward?"

"Yes, sir" a movement out of the corner of her eye made CJ turn slightly to find Mr. Gillis was standing at the back of the office watching the whole proceedings. Ziva sensing CJ's nervousness came up behind her and put a hand on both shoulders.

"When you spoke to Mr. Gillis about sitting under the tree were you cordial?"

"Yes sir"

A humphf was heard from the back of the office, Mr. Thompson glared at the man making the sound and it stopped.

"When you asked to enter the school because you were feeling unwell, were you truly feeling unwell?"

"Yes sir"

"When you sat under the tree did you realize that you had not only broken a school rule but disobeyed a direct instruction from one of your teachers?"

"Yes sir"

"When you were sent to the office did you try and find me?"

"Just at the office sir, Yes sir"

"When Mr. Gillis tried to punish you, you initially refused?"

"Yes sir"

"Why?"

"Because I didn't think it was fair to be punished for not listening to a teacher when the teacher was making a decision that I felt made me unsafe"

"You felt unsafe" Mr. Thompson said raising his eyebrows.

"Well maybe unsafe is a little strong… " again a humphf could be heard from the back of the office and again Mr. Thompson's glare stopped it. "I felt unwell, I had tried to sit in the shade, I had tried to get water inside and I was denied both of these things, I felt I was justified in taking matters into my own hands." CJ was sweating and feeling really uncomfortable… it was hard enough telling her mother how she felt but now Mr. Thompson AND Mr. Gillis… she was feeling like she was going to throw up.

"CJ are you sure that Mr. Gillis administered six strokes, are you really sure?"

"Yes sir, I am absolutely positive, I always count the strokes off in my head" CJ gave Mr. Thompson a knowing smile which he returned.

"Thank you CJ, you may return to class, Miss Parkin is sitting in there until Mr. Gillis and I are through with our meeting."

CJ left and made a beeline for the washroom rather than class. She splashed cold water on her face and held the basin until she felt the wave of nausea subside. Ok … that was harder than she would have imagined it would be. She actually joked with herself that a paddling from Mr. Thompson was easier to take… at least it had never made her feel like vomiting. Pulling herself together she made her way to the class and cautiously lowered herself into her desk. The class was working on seat work and Miss Parkin approached with a copy of the papers for CJ. "You OK?" she whispered. CJ's smile was her only response.

The rest of the day passed uneventfully for CJ and the mornings 'meeting' was all she and Steven talked about on the slow walk home. CJ was surprised to find Ziva already at the house when she unlocked the front door.

"Why are you home so early?"

"We solved the case and Tony is finishing up the paperwork so that I could be at home when you got here."

CJ was still feeling a little uneasy about the morning's events around those involved. Steven was a different story; he wanted to hear the gossip so she was more comfortable with him. Not giving her mom a chance to say anything CJ pushed passed her in the hall way and up to her room to shower and change out of her school clothes. She found her mother sitting on the edge of her bed when she returned to her room.

"There a problem?" CJ enquired.

"No, I just wanted to tell you how proud I am of you."

"Really?" CJ was worried this was going to backfire on her.

"Really… yes… you stayed calm in the situation yesterday, you told me about it in a mature and ordered manner, you remained calm today in the principal's office even though you were being goaded by THAT man… I am very proud of the control and maturity you have showed." Ziva took her daughter's face in her hands ever so gently and planted a kiss on her nose. She left CJ to ponder the whole situation alone.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day when Mr. Gillis wasn't in class the rumors began to fly. He'd been fired, he'd been kicked out of the school, he'd been suspended. The latter being the actual reason for his absence. CJ was flabbergasted that something had come of her complaints. It actually made her feel good; not because she got someone in trouble but because several people had listened to her and stuck up for her.

Suspension was all well and good but Mr. Gillis' comment that she was no stranger to trouble still irked her. And so on the way home Friday afternoon having spent the day with no Mr. Gillis at school, CJ broached the subject of retribution with Steven.

"So, Steven… … you want to help me teach him a lesson about trouble?"

"Oh …NO… CJ that is such a bad idea… really bad… please DON'T DO ANYTHING rash…please" Steven begged.

"Steven, Steven, Steven… I don't mean anything big…just little things … just to get him going… not huge…"

"CJ it is a BAD idea really… he got suspended because of you… what do you think he will do if he catches you pulling a prank?"

"He's not going to catch me" CJ declared.

"CJ you've always been caught, what makes you think you won't this time?"

"Well first of all it won't be BIG, and second of all I was never caught doing them, it was always Mr. Richardson who guessed it was me and because I can't lie worth crap I always admitted to it when asked."

"So Mr. Gillis won't know to ask… and … just watch and learn my friend, watch and learn."

Steven rolled his eyes and sighed, he couldn't believe she would even consider doing anything to THAT man, she still winced whenever she sat down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They spent the weekend together biking through the trails and finishing up a load of homework. Steven had tried on several occasions to talk CJ out of doing anything but was pretty sure he was unsuccessful at persuading her. Monday morning rolled around and they were both in the office working on the PA system. Steven had taken to assisting everyday regardless of whose turn it was because he wasn't into hanging out in the school yard alone and no one seemed to mind him in the office. The office space was a little crowded as it was really someone else's turn and Miss Parkin was also there so Steven didn't have a chance to try and dissuade CJ one last time before they went to class.

The dagger filled look that Mr. Gillis shot CJ when she entered was noticed by more than just Steven. CJ smiled sweetly and took her seat. She sat quietly and waited. Steven's attention was solely on CJ and so when Mr. Gillis called on him he was momentarily flustered. The lesson finally complete Mr. Gilis handed out the seat work and returned to his desk to assemble the following classes' projects. He grabbed for his stapler yet he was unable to lift it. He tried to pry it from its location on the desk without causing a scene. But the stapler would not budge. He took it in both hands and pulled even harder. The harder he tried the more attention he drew to himself from his class of working students. As soon as Steven saw him fighting with the inanimate object he looked to CJ, she was sitting working diligently on her paper. Steven could see the effort she was putting into not laughing or even smiling. He had to hand it to her, she had guts.

By this time the class was howling with laughter, all but CJ, who continued to work conscientiously. A fuming Mr. Gillis stood and demanded "who is the responsible party?" pointing to his super glued stapler but not actually explaining what he was referring to. The entire class shook their heads no and shrugged their shoulders. Both Steven and CJ were pretty darn sure that a large percentage of them knew who was likely to be the culprit as most of them had been around the past 2 years, but they all remained mute. CJ smiled inwardly, she had their support, which would make things easier.

On Tuesday Mr. Gillis found that all the middles of his ball point pens had been removed. On Wednesday all the desks in the class were facing the back wall when he came in. On Thursday all the chalk had been broken into the tiniest of pieces. On Friday the handle to the pencil sharpener was missing. By the end of the week he was actually looking edgy. The pranks weren't big enough to be too disruptive but they were enough that the class laughed and there was a disturbance. Mr. Gillis went to Mr. Thompson to complain that he was being harassed. Mr. Thompson wasn't very understanding and did not agree to come and talk to the class. He actually suggested that he grow a thicker skin.

Week two of October was very much the same. Each day CJ tweaked something in the classroom. Each day the class laughed and Mr. Gillis turned red. On week three CJ made sure that Mr. Gillis' keys ended up in the oddest of locations each day. She never removed them from the classroom she simply had them migrate to new places, a different drawer in the desk, the book case, the recycle bin. By the end of the third week Mr. Gillis had stopped asking who was responsible and just glared at the class as a whole.

It was Friday afternoon, CJ and Steven were on their way home when it occurred to CJ that next week would be Halloween. Oh, how she loved Halloween… a time of year you were supposed to pull pranks. CJ wanting help from Steven introduced the idea of a "larger" but not too big prank for the celebration of Halloween.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Steven answered without giving the idea any thought. He had enjoyed the little things CJ had been doing in class but felt that there was no need to go any further.

"AW com' on Steven… it'll be fun… and Mr. Gillis is such a GREAT target."

"It'll be fun until we're turned up over someone's knee… NO THANK YOU!"

"Steven you're being a party pooper, you don't have to do anything specifically, just help me plan… think of it as making sure I don't go overboard this year… I wouldn't want a repeat of last Halloween" and then shuddered at the image of the science lab that flashed before her eyes.

She could see his resolve wavering and decided to back off for a while until the idea settled in further. She had all weekend to draw him to the 'dark side' and then still have time to plan as Halloween was on Friday.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ziva and Tony had been watching their daughter over the past month. They had initially been worried that the incident with Mr. Gillis would affect their daughter negatively. But there was no outward appearance of being bothered and they were so surprised at how mature she seemed to be handling being in a class everyday with a man she despised. And as the month of October drew to a close they saw her get happier and happier. Tony was at his desk on that same Friday before Halloween explaining to his newest recruit why they had to get a lot of rest this weekend as next week was going to be busy. It always is he explained. Lots of crime and mischief because of Hallowe… he hadn't finished the word… when it occurred to him that this was his daughter's favourite time of year and not because of the candy. He visibly blanched and his recruit asked wearily "Are you alright Boss?" Recovering quickly he answered in the affirmative and made a mental note to talk to CJ before the weekend was through.

CJ made sure she saw lots of Steven and dropped hints about a plan for the week's prank schedule. Steven for his part tried to ignore the more and more obvious coaxing that was happening. But by Sunday night he'd agreed to discuss a plan and help CJ decide if it could go "wrong" and if so HOW wrong and what margin of error could they cope with.

Tony ended up working most of the weekend and so it wasn't until Monday night that he entered his daughter's room under the guise of tucking her in that he had an opportunity to talk with her.

"CJ I wanted to have a word with you before you went to sleep."

"Sure, what's up?"

"Friday is Halloween… " he began and paused as the enormous smile spread across CJ's face. "And that is what I want to talk to you about." Smile disappeared very quickly.

"I don't want you trying anything this year at school… NOTHING … got it?"

"Why would you say that Ddddaaaadddd?" CJ feigned indignation.

"Because I don't want a repeat of last year…. One exploding science lab is enough in a life time…. And CJ I mean NOTHING… not something small… not something that isn't in the science lab… I mean NOTHING"

CJ sat on her bed, brow furrowed, arms folded across her chest staring at her father trying to assess his seriousness.

"CJ do you remember the consequences of lasts years catastrophe?" he waited for an answer, he wanted to make sure she was truly listening.

"Ya, I remember" she said sarcastically "I was there for the WHOLE thing".

"I want you to remember, I want you to remember vividly, because if there is so much as the tiniest of pranks pulled at school this year and you are in ANY way involved, and that includes the planning or convincing someone else to do it, I will make sure you receive another punishment commiserate with last year's …. Is that clear?"

Tony sat assessing his daughter's reaction. She was definitely processing the information he'd just given her… too much really… if she hadn't been planning anything she would have been offended that he'd suggested she would… this was not good…

"CJ I mean it… you do NOT want to go down that road… if you want to sit between Halloween and Christmas comfortably DON'T do it…."

"O..K…I get it… I'll be in BIG trouble" she huffed over exaggerating the word big.

Tony tucked her in and left her to think about the conversation as she drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The walk to school on Tuesday was one filled with plans and ideas. CJ's conversation with her father tickled the back of her mind as she spoke but never came into the decision making plan. Steven was not going to help set it up but he would help get the supplies she was going to need.

The week passed quickly and CJ had chosen not to 'rearrange' anything until Friday, sort of saving up for the 'big' day. The two kids had talked endlessly about the inability for this prank to go "very" wrong. It was more for a laugh than anything else.

Thursday night CJ was starting to get a little nervous about pulling it off and not getting caught, last year's catastrophe playing over and over again like a movie stuck on replay. When Tony came to say goodnight he didn't see the flash of anxiety that crossed his daughter's face. She finally fell asleep having convinced herself that she wasn't going to get caught and that it would be fun.

Friday morning CJ got to school early enough to enter Mr. Gillis classroom, set a few things up and go to the office in time for regularly scheduled morning routine with the announcements. Good Mornings and Happy Halloweens were exchanged with Mr. Thompson and Miss Parkin before going to work. The closer it got to the reveal, the more CJ started to question if it was the 'right' plan. But it was too late now as she couldn't easily undo without being seen.

Just after the morning bell rang Mr. Gillis stormed through the office and into see Mr. Thompson carrying one shoe and wearing the other. Something was dripping from his hands. CJ had to suppress the laugh and smile that were trying to escape.

Mr. Gillis entered his classroom. He sighed. He had been a long month. At least the practical jokes had stopped this week; they were wearing his patience rather thin. He took off his over coat and pulled on his jacket he always wore in class. Toed off his over shoes and pulled his dress shoes over to his desk where he sat down ready to put them on. As he slid his left foot into his shoe he noticed an egg carton open with a sign. "I am one of dozen. Happy Halloween! "the sign read. In the carton was a little egg painted like a jack o' lantern. Confused by how it got there or exactly what the sign meant he slid on his right shoe, cracking egg number 2 as he did it. Egg oozed around his foot and he quickly removed it from the now slimy shoe. Hurriedly putting his hand into his jacket pocket to retrieve his handkerchief to clean himself up he broke egg number 3. Removing his hand from his pocket he found orange bits of shell that had also been painted.

Saying Mr. Gillis was angry was a bit of an understatement at this point. He was not in the mood to deal with all of this and didn't see why he should have to. Scanning the classroom he noticed several eggs on shelves, sills and ledges, all precariously set up ready to take a tumble should they be ever so slightly bumped. Without clearing the mine field of jack o' lantern eggs to took off to have a word with one Mr. Thompson.

The two men didn't bother closing the door as they discussed loudly what had happened to Mr. Gillis. CJ's ability to keep herself under control was being put to the test. She really didn't want to give away that she was involved. She took occasional sideways glances at Miss Parkin and then the open door. Miss Parkin realizing that CJ was able to hear all that was going on and figuring that wasn't the most professional quickly closed the door so that they would have a bit of privacy and lightly scolded CJ for listening in. "How was I not supposed to? The door was open and they were yelling." CJ defended herself in a harsh whisper.

Unfortunately CJ was only able to hear part of the description of what Mr. Gillis found before the door had been shut. Knowing her set up had worked she returned to the task at hand. She had put a lot of extra effort into this morning's broadcast, background music, jokes, spooky voice etc. And when CJ and the assistant of the day were through CJ entered Mr. Gillis first period class happy as a lark. She flashed a satisfied grin to Steven as she sat down. Without turning in her seat she perused the classroom looking for how many eggs had been cleaned up. By the looks of it they had all been found. No problem, the 2 most important had been found and that is what mattered.

Mr. Gillis simply sat at the front of the room, watching the students, no one said anything, no one moved. After what felt like an eternity Mr. Thompson walked through the door and stood perfectly still and calm at the front of the room scanning over the sea of faces staring back at him. CJ breathed deeply and slowly, everything was ok, no one could know, she was trying to convince herself of all of these things when Mr. Thompson finally spoke.

"Good Morning class. I am here to have a discussion about respect and responsibility." Mr. Thompson continued on that theme for several minutes not mentioning once the practical jokes and pranks of the last month. "Now it seems that one or more of you is having trouble with these concepts and is harassing our Mr. Gillis here by consistently pulling practical jokes at his expense. We have been ignoring these in hopes that those responsible will realize that they are inappropriate and stop of their own accord. Unfortunately this morning a culprit took things a little too far and has caused damage to Mr. Gillis' personal property and caused a big mess."

CJ sat still and quiet just like the rest of the class and tried to assess how they were reacting through her peripheral vision so that her reactions would mirror theirs. She felt she was doing a good job of 'blending' in. That was until Mr. Thompson continued his speech spending extra time glaring in CJ's direction. "I am going to go and wait in the hallway. I will be there for three minutes, at which time if the guilty party or parties have not given themselves up I will be contacting their father and explaining that it is not just today's events that we have issue with but the entire month. And since I am positive that the culprit's father has warned them against such actions, that is phone call they don't want me making."

CJ could feel his eyes boring holes in the side of her head as she sat stock still listening. He couldn't really be talking directly to her could he? But he had to be, she highly doubted anyone else's father would warn them against pulling stunts on Halloween. How did Mr. Thompson know, her father wouldn't have called him, would he? Actually she wouldn't put it past him.

Mr. Thompson walked out of the class and whispers and commotion broke out. CJ turned to Steven. CJ had learned from her Uncle Gibbs that a single look could say a lot. And right now looks across the room was all she had to communicate with Steven. His eyes were wide and he looked to CJ and then the door with his hands outstretched in question. CJ answered with a grimace. Steven quietly pointed to himself and then the door. Asking if CJ wanted him to go with her and take some of the responsibility as he was the one who had bought and decorated the eggs. CJ adamantly shook her head no. "Arrrgg" she said under her breath as she stood and followed after Mr. Thompson. By the time the door to the hall had closed again the class fell into deep silence.

Mr. Thompson was lazily leaning against the wall opposite the classroom door and smiled when CJ came to stand in front of him. "OH CJ" he said shaking his head "Come with me". CJ kept in step with the principal and they arrived to Miss Parkin's desk side by side. CJ gave her an apologetic grin. Miss Parkin really was trying to keep CJ on the straight and narrow and she didn't want the secretary to think that she didn't appreciate what she was doing for her. Mr. Thompson gestured for CJ to lead the way into his inner office. She took up her usual spot and stance in front of his desk, exhaled loudly and waited.

Mr. Thompson walked the long way around to be seated at his desk. Turning slightly in his chair and quietly observed the kid standing once again in front of him. What was it that made her think she could get away with it? They had suspected it was CJ 'redecorating' Mr. Gillis' classroom as the episodes had begun after their run-in out in the school yard. On Tuesday when Mr. DiNozzo had called to warn them he thought CJ might be up to something as Halloween was fast approaching Mr. Gillis and Mr. Thompson had set one of the school's cameras in the classroom. They had CJ on tape this time.

CJ only moved her eyes as she tried to assess how upset Mr. Thompson was. She figured that compared to last year the prank was pretty benign and so he probably wasn't as angry. He really didn't seem angry at all but she remained still and quiet waiting. The patience required to just stand there was not something CJ was good at but had become more practiced and really didn't want to be the first to speak. Minutes past before Mr. Thompson addressed her "CJ, what were you thinking? You have ALWAYS been caught, it has never ended well for you and yet here you are in my office having committed the same offence AGAIN."

No knowing the correct response CJ remained quiet.

Again the two stayed silent waiting for the other to speak. When Mr. Thompson realized that CJ was not going to elaborate on her side of the story he tried prompting again "What were you trying to prove?"

"Nothing" CJ said sounding dismal "I wasn't trying to PROVE anything…. I was just having a little fun… it was supposed to be funny… it isn't my… "

Before she had a chance to finish the sentence Mr. Thompson interrupted "I wouldn't go blaming anyone for not taking this well … as that won't look good…"

CJ pursed her lips, breathed in slowly and lowered her shoulders. "Sir I was just having fun, no one got hurt…. You'll be happy to know that I was VERY careful that anything I did wouldn't hurt anyone" and the charismatic smile sparkled.

"And that is why I am not punishing you at school CJ, I figure any disciplinary action that your father administers will probably be more of a deterrent then anything I would do."

The smile disappeared quickly. "Sir, that is not necessary, you don't need to call him at all, I don't mind whatever you see fit to do, sir… there really isn't a need to talk to him at all … I think you'd be a little hasty in jumping to contacting him… sir PLEASE do NOT call my father…show some mercy" CJ did not like to whine, plead or look weak desperate times called for desperate measures.

Mr. Thompson held up his hand to stop the rambling. "CJ, STOP. I AM showing mercy. I am not punishing you at school…."

CJ opened her mouth to protest and again Mr. Thompson held up his hand. "I have already called your father. He called at the beginning of the week to warn me you might be up to something" raising his eyebrows at CJ "and at that time I agreed to keep him apprised as to your actions throughout this week, being that it was Halloween and you have a bit of track record."

"You already called him?" CJ whispered slowly. Her head and shoulders sagged "you said that you would only call if the culprit didn't turn themselves in. I turned myself in."

"What I said was that if you didn't turn yourself in ….I would explain to your father about your actions of the last month." Mr. Thompson waited to see if CJ understood what he was saying.

"CJ I explained that you were responsible for our egg o' lanterns in Mr. Gillis' class… but that is all…"

CJ was floored… she didn't understand why … she was standing in the office not sure what to do or say next.

"CJ I was a kid once too… and believe it or not… I seemed to find myself in a spot of trouble every now and then… and like you I had a father who… well… I think you understand… I'm sure without the knowledge of the daily harassment to Mr. Gillis you will be sufficiently reprimanded… CJ Please stay out of trouble for the rest of the year… PLLLEEEAASSSEEE…" Mr. Thompson gave CJ as supportive smile and nod.

"Sir… is my father …. coming here?" CJ hesitantly asked.

"No… you get to wait until he gets home from work tonight… I'm not suspending you so you'll stay here all day… go back to class and apologize to Mr. Gillis before going to second period. Miss Parkin will give you a hall pass." With that Mr. Thompson paid attention to his computer monitor and followed CJ with his eyes only once she had turned to leave and shaking his head.

CJ walked numbly back to Mr. Gillis' classroom. Steven had once again taken CJ's belongings to the next class. CJ quickly and without emotion apologized to Mr. Gillis for her actions before turning on her heel and heading to second period class.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N - this chapter contains the corporal punishment of child... DON'T LIKE... DON'T READ... you have the option of leaving the story altogether or skipping ahead to the next chapter... you however do not have the option to complain.**

**

* * *

**As the day dragged on and on CJ couldn't decide if she was happier the day was taking so long or if it would be best to just get to the end and not have to wait anymore. The final bell rang signally that it was time to go home and CJ gathered her things quickly. Steven had to run to catch up and was winded by the time he was by her side. "You in a rush to get somewhere?" he asked confused, if it were him he wouldn't want to be headed home to the welcoming committee he was sure was waiting for CJ. At lunch break she had filled him in on the discussion with her father, her father's phone call to the school and the conversation with Mr. Thompson that had occurred that morning.

Steven talked all the way home and CJ just listened. It was times like these that Steven stepped up to the plate to help CJ feel better as generally it was CJ leading the pack. He patted her on the shoulder as she left him at the bottom of his driveway and made her way to her place.

Again the option of 'running away' occurred to CJ. Maybe if she just disappeared for a few hours then all would be forgotten in their worry about her where abouts. She contemplated it as she sluggishly walked home. At the end of her own driveway she stood looking at the house for a long while. She finally made her way up the walk and into the house, leaving would really and truly just cause more problems and maybe just maybe she could talk her way out of at least "some" of the punishment she'd been promised.

CJ closed the front door and then leaned against it. Her head leaned back gently banging against the door. "What were you thinking you idiot?" she said to no one in particular. As she stood right knee bent and foot against the door, head tilted back thinking it occurred to her that it smelt like coffee in the house and that was unusual at this time of day as no one was home. She pulled herself together and made her way further into the house where she found her 'uncle' sitting at the kitchen table reading the news paper coffee in hand. Although he had to have heard her enter the house, he hadn't acknowledged it.

"You been sent to keep an eye on me for the evening?" CJ tried to jovially enquire.

"Uh-huh" he said without moving the paper or even looking in her direction.

She sat down across from him and her eyes were immediately drawn to the old leather strap he had once used to punish her several years ago. Gulping down air as she tried to calm her racing heart CJ asked "That all you're here for?" Eyes darting between the man behind the paper and the wicked strap.

"Uh-huh" came his reply.

She sat there watching the back of the paper before letting out the breath she realized she'd been holding for quite some time she somewhat relaxed. She sat with her hands in front of her resting on the table. She picked at her nails, twisted her fingers and finally deciding Gibbs wasn't going to say anything else got up to leave the room. It was bad enough waiting, without having to wait in this awkward silence. The paper folded down away from its reader and the man behind it raised his eyebrows and indicated he expected her to remain seated.

Throwing her weight back in the chair Gibbs' eyebrow lifted again along with a scowl.

"I might suggest a better attitude."

"What? I was just going to my room… I wasn't going to DO anything"

The expression he gave her quickly sobered her and she apologized "Sorry Gibbs I'm just… I'm just"

"Anything you are, is because of your own decisions so don't go giving me attitude because you got yourself in deeper than you wanted."

"I know …. I know… that's why I'm so mad.. "she said head lowered so far that she couldn't even see him through the top of her eyes.

"I'm such and idiot" she chided herself on the verge of tears.

Gibbs leaned forward and tussled her hair… "You are NOT an idiot… You just keep making POOR decisions… think these things through… ALL the way to the end…. not just to where the pranks ends… to the END."

"I know … I … I KNOW…. "starting to sound angry and annoyed.

Again the glare she received reeled her attitude back in, she had no interest in getting into trouble before she 'got' into trouble.

Gibbs returned to his paper and coffee and CJ worked at finding food to get for supper.

The two ate supper in silence and alone together. There was no sign of either Ziva or Tony. Trick or Treaters started to arrive and CJ began to hand out candy. Gibbs was oblivious to the happenings at the door and so was surprised when he looked up to find Ziva sitting beside him rather than CJ.

"Thank you for sitting with CJ. Did she give you any trouble?" Ziva enquired.

Gibbs chose to answer with a grin rather than words and then standing he asked "You need me for anything else?" Gesturing towards the front door where CJ was handing out candy "You two going to be ok if I leave you alone?"

"Of course, yes" Ziva sounded rather confused. "It is not me that CJ needs to worry about. Tony is the one I sent to the NCIS gym to work off some anger and frustration before he comes home."

Kissing her on the forehead he rolled up his paper, put his cup in the sink and headed to the door. CJ was now sitting on the front porch watching the kids walk around the neighbourhood. Crouching down beside her he tapped her shoulder to get her to look at him.

"Hey you" he said tapping her again "keep the attitude in check when your father gets home… you got yourself into this mess… don't make it worse…"

Nodding she went back to watching the street. She had been on the edge of a melt down with tears and begging for him to step in on her behalf and didn't want to let that happen now that she'd made it this far.

Leaning in he whispered very quietly into her ear "No matter what you get yourself into we all love you very much" and as he tipped away again he laid a very gentle kiss on the side of her head. A single tear escaped and rolled down her cheek. She raised her hand quickly to brush it away, her eyes never leaving the streetscape in front of her.

CJ stayed on the front stoop as the street slowly became deserted and the porch lights turned off one by one. She tensed every time she heard a car turn onto the street and as each continued past the house she relaxed again. It had been dark for a very long time when the car pulled into driveway. CJ's whole body became rigid, she was holding her breath and it was only her eyes that followed the figure that extricated itself from the vehicle and made its way to the front door. She tried to assess just how angry her father was with how he was moving. He hadn't slammed the car door, he hadn't sounded 'huffy' when he was walking but when he got close enough for her to read his features she was gasped for air and sputtered because her lungs were already full from the previous breath she had 'forgotten' to exhale. Not only did he look angry his eyes looked angry. Uncle Gibb's eyes could easily get THAT sort of look… but not her dad's they generally were bright and shiny even if he was angry.

He didn't pause as he entered the house and called over his shoulder "With me".

Although she felt as though her body was made of lead and she couldn't move she didn't hesitate in following what was clearly an order. Tony made his way towards the stairs and took them two at a time. CJ following, somewhat slower, paused on her way past the kitchen long enough to see her mother cleaning up and catch the smile sent her direction. She noticed that the strap was no longer sitting on the kitchen table where it had been all night.

CJ slunk past her father who was standing outside her bedroom door as if on guard. Once inside her room she quickly made her way to her bed and sat down back against the headboard knees drawn up to her chest and her face buried in her knees. Tony entered the room and slammed the door behind him. CJ jumped as she wasn't expecting him to do that and she hadn't been watching him. Tears started to flow unbidden down her cheeks, but she made no sound.

Tony was not swayed by the tears "Are those" pointing at the tears she was shedding "because you're sorry you got caught or because you're actually sorry you pulled a stunt after telling me you weren't going to."

The look of surprise from his daughter set him off guard. "What did I say that has you so shocked?"

"I…. I … never…. told you…. I wasn't going to do anything." CJ offered voice cracking and tears continuing to flow.

"I sat right here" sitting on side of the bed where he had been earlier that week "and I heard you say you understood."

"Yes sir" CJ said.

"And then how do you figure you didn't agree to not set up a stunt" he questioned more gently.

"I said OK…. But… I meant… ok I understood… not….ok I won't…. I hadn't decided what I was going to do at that point…. I really … really… hadn't meant to imply that the 'ok' was a promise to behave."

"OH CJ" he said shaking his head. "How could you get into this situation AGAIN? Didn't I make myself very clear?"

CJ wasn't sure 'how' she'd gotten into this situation again… it just sort of happens… she wants to do something and at the time of planning and executing the 'consequences' don't seem to be a factor in the decision making. Not that she doesn't understand what the consequences will be, or that she wants to participate in those consequences … it's more that she pushes the unpleasant thought of them to the back of her mind and doesn't let them see the light of day. All of these thoughts raced through her head as she sat pulling even tighter on her knees.

"Did I or did I not make myself very clear? CJ I want an answer" he bowed his own head in hopes of catching her eyes so that she would look at him.

"Yes" was her only answer.

"Yes I did make myself clear?" he didn't want any more 'misinterpretations' of her response.

"Yes"

Rubbing both hands up and down his face he took a deep breath and continued "then you know what to expect".

CJ couldn't tell if his last words were a statement or question and so remained silent as in general saying nothing in these predicaments caused less trouble.

"Well?"

Must have been a question she decided "Yes I know what to expect".

Tony stood up and walked the couple of steps to the desk, slid the chair to the middle of the room and picked up the strap that had been sitting on the desk. He pointed to CJ and then to the spot in front of the desk. There was no room for misinterpreting what he expected and CJ slowly pulled herself off the bed and shuffled hesitantly to the appointed location. In many past cases CJ would have put on some sort of bravado, pumped herself for what was going to happen and somehow doing that made submitting to the punishment easier. Yet tonight for some unknown reason she had been unable to provoke that response in herself and she had been trying since she left Steven at the end of his driveway. Normally she would have stood there with an air of defiance or control, but tonight she stood there not even knowing what to do next. When her father nodded she lowered herself into a position bent over the desk with her torso supported by her lower arms and her face cradled in her hands.

"CJ what gives you the idea you can keep the jeans? Lose 'em NOW" he demanded forcefully.

Returning to a standing position she turned to look him in the eye, pleading with her expression rather than her words for this to be different. As she lowered her pants his response was "CJ, I promised you on Tuesday night what would happen if you planned, executed, or participated in ANY way a practical joke or prank. You know that I follow through on ALL my promises".

Resigned that she couldn't alter the course of events that was about to take place she resumed her prone position over the desk.

It was only seconds later that the first lash fell and CJ let out a loud "OWWW" and jumped up, both hands flying to her backside to protect it from further on slot. It was in those few seconds that CJ understood by people rubbed or covered their ass in the stories. It wasn't because it accomplished anything, it was because it was instinctual, a basic evolutionary trait that was ingrained in one's want for self preservation.

Tony waited for a few seconds, long enough to give his daughter the opportunity to reoccupy her spot at the desk and when that didn't happen, he cleared his throat menacingly. She returned to her previous location. The second lash fell almost instantly, and for a second time CJ jumped and yelled out. With only two licks her ass hurt like crazy, it was on fire and she knew from experience and the promise given on earlier in the week there were many more to come.

It was during the 4th iteration of this cycle that it finally dawned on CJ that the reason she 'could' stand up was because she wasn't being 'held' in place by her father's hand. Usually whoever was administering the punishment placed their free hand on her back. This had two effects, the first was that if she tried to get up she couldn't and the second it made her feel as though they were helping her through. She bent down again when the impatience in her father's expression suggested that he was not going to be as forgiving if she didn't 'smarten up'. With the realization that she was not going to be 'held' in place CJ switched tactics, it was more like a 'school' punishment where you had to be fully in control and accept the punishment. Breathing deeply and sniffling to gain control CJ took the fifth lash without jumping. Realizing that his daughter had finally got control of herself he laid several more lashes across her backside. CJ began crying softly and repeating "oww oww oww oww" emphasizing the oww when the strap landed. But it wasn't long before she was just crying openly.

Tony made sure that every lick counted and that he made good on his promise. He wanted CJ to understand that even if the prank wasn't as "big" or didn't cause has much "havoc" it still wasn't acceptable to do at school. That there were better outlets for her interests. He wanted to make sure that this was the last time they had a conversation that ended this way. He threw the strap onto the desk beside CJ and she startled. She knew that 'it' was over but remained prone, sobbing into her hands trying to manage her breathing. Tony gently pulled her to standing and hugged her into his chest, stroking her hair and kissing the top of her head.

CJ stepped out of her jeans as Tony guided her to the bed and tucked her in as she lay down. Her breathing was still uneven and tears openly flowed from her scrunched up eyes. He nudged her to the side and sat on the bed legs out in front, leaning back against the headboard. "You want me to stay with you for a few minutes?" he asked not actually sure what her answer was going to be.

The girl nodded and moved over a little more so he could sit more comfortably. After several long minutes of silence CJ looked up at her father and asked "Dad, you pulled practical jokes at school, didn't you?"

Tony nodded while he answered "Ya, I did"

"Did you … ever… get caught?" she continued.

"Oh yeah… more often than not really…kind of like you… when something happened I generally got questioned first… even if occasionally I wasn't involved"

"When you got caught…." CJ paused not sure how to ask the question she needed the answer for.

"When I got caught did I ever get a whippin'? Is that what you want to know?" Tony asked with a smile seeing where his daughter was going with this line of questioning.

Embarrassedly she nodded.

"Oh Yes CJ…yes I did… when I said I understand how you felt… and I understand what it is like… I mean I truly understand because I was in the same position … literally… as you…. That's why I know… give it up… really… you get caught and punished far more times than not…. And it is always this unpleasant… it never gets easier to take… I thought it might…. But experience taught me otherwise… so CJ…. Quit while you're ahead of your old man's record….. OK"

Laughing CJ replied "OK Dad I'll try". And with that she turned her face away, exhaled deeply and drifted off to sleep as Tony sat watching as the blanket rose and fell with every breath his daughter took. He sat long after she had fallen asleep and didn't move until Ziva came to look for him. He kissed CJ's cheek and whispered quietly into her ear "I love you. Please don't make me ever have to do that again. It breaks my heart." And he followed his wife down the hall to their own room.


	6. Chapter 6

CJ woke the next morning with a crick in her neck having slept funny trying to get comfortable all night. She got up and made her way to the shower in hopes that the hot water would revive her. Even though she stayed in the steaming shower until there was no hot water left she still didn't feel like facing the day. It was Saturday and her parents were home and with yesterday's escapades she was not likely going to be allowed to hang out with Steven but would be stuck in the house all day with them. Making her way to the kitchen she found it empty, hey she thought maybe they weren't home and she would be able to go over to Steven's. They were running out of biking weather and so she hoped she could get a few more rides in before the snow fell.

Luck was not on her side, it never was. On the counter there was note with a list of chores to do before her mother returned from the market. Her father must be around somewhere she thought. Quickly eating breakfast at the counter she got to work hoping that if they chores were done the afternoon would be hers.

The weekend proceeded with each new hope of freedom quickly being dashed as something else was found for her to occupy her spare time. Sunday evening arrived and she still hadn't completed her homework. Locking herself in her room she lay across the bed and worked until quite late completing everything but the speech. It was THAT time of year again. Speech time. Everyone had to write one, everyone had to present to their English class. The teachers then chose a few kids from each class to compete. CJ had won the competition last year to everyone's surprise, including her own.

So as she lay there Sunday night trying to come up with a topic to write about she couldn't, she was stuck. Winning last year had sort of applied pressure to this year's endeavor. CJ did well enough at school but sort of made sure she didn't set expectations "too" high so that she wouldn't be expected to meet them regularly. And now she'd gone and won a competition. She really hadn't thought that one through. Going to bed with a blank sheet of paper as her only effort towards the speech she wasn't looking forward to Mr. Hunter's English class where a rough draft was due.

As expected Mr. Hunter wasn't impressed with CJ's efforts towards her speech, even though she explained the reason for her writer's block. Just do your best was his only reply. That's all well and good CJ thought but I can't do my best if I can't even come up with a topic to write about.

Days past and the deadline for the final copy was drawing nearer and CJ was starting to panic. Everyone at school was trying to be helpful giving suggestions of both how to find a topic as well as topics themselves.

She spoke with Abby about being worried that she couldn't keep up to last year's win. And Abby lovingly told her that they all supported her no matter what happened and that no one expected her to win two years in a row. When she ran into Tim in the elevator and she looked down, he jokingly punched in the arm and told her that no speech in the world was worth looking that upset over, but he understood her plight. Jimmy went on and on about how her predicament reminded him of time when he was in school. Gibbs just listened while sanding his project and she vented one night. Her mother kissed the top of her head and told her "I will love you even if you are the last to get in line". CJ understood what she was trying to say. And her father tucked her in the night she'd explained her problem to him saying "the stress you are feeling is from your own expectations. None of us need you to win. We love you no matter what." With only a day or two left CJ finally got a brain wave and started writing.

**A/N - might be a few days to update... having a big problem writing the speech or writing around it... a little stuck.. sorry chapter is very short...**


	7. Chapter 7

CJ was in a bit of a predicament. She had gotten to the final round of the speeches again and she couldn't decide if she should invite everyone. It was beyond stressful to have them all there but when the event ended she couldn't imagine them not being with her. And so CJ approached her family to tell them there were invited to another night of middle school speeches.

This year things were a little different, it is amazing what a little experience and knowledge will do to help the nerves. CJ was able to enjoy dinner with everyone even if she didn't eat a lot, Gibbs' non verbal pep talk didn't take as long and waiting beside the principal to address the school was sort of like morning announcements. And like last year CJ had kept her costume in a bag and changed backstage.

When her name was finally called she walked on stage dressed in an NCIS T-shirt, crime scene jacket, ball cap and a pair of hiking boots all just a little too big for her as she had "borrowed" them from her mother. And then she began.

I am Caitlyn Jennifer. You can call me CJ everyone else does. …..

And from there CJ took to explain who she was, where she got her name and then her family. She explained how each member joined the family, which role they played and some of the quirks that made them special. CJ ended by explaining that although the definition of family may include relation by blood or marriage to her that was not necessary to make someone family. Being invited to the first day of school dinner, Thanksgiving Day brunch or Christmas was what made you family. And then she told everyone how much she loved each and every one of her family members.

There wasn't a dry eye in the auditorium and the applause didn't start under the long haired goth stood up and clapped loudly.

CJ gave her biggest, brightest charismatic smile as she accepted her award.

Pizza and ice cream were the menu of choice when the whole crew returned to Tony and Ziva's place for an after event celebration.

CJ made sure to spend a few minutes with each person and tell them she meant what she said. The evening went late into the night and CJ took herself up to bed and fell asleep in her clothes.

* * *

Christmas break was just around the corner and CJ barely realized that any time had passed before she had the two weeks off.

Steven had spent a lot of time at their place and many a night on the living room couch watching movies. It was on one of these evenings that Ziva walked in to find Steven's arm around the back of CJ's shoulders and her leaning against him. Ziva stood for only a few moments before slowly backing out of the room. The intimacy was honest and innocent and she didn't want to make it into anything it wasn't.

Tony on the other hand when he heard the story from Ziva hit the roof. He knew what teenage boys were like and not one of them was going to go near his daughter not even Steven. Ziva had told him the story because she thought it was "sweet" and hadn't expected such a response. But knowing what Tony was like when she first met him she could only imagine what he'd been like younger. It took her a while to calm him down and convince him it was a solid friendship and nothing more. Regardless of what he agreed to he was keeping a much closer eye on those two.

School started up again and with it mid terms. Most spare time was spent revising and with the crumby weather there was little time to spend outside or hanging out with Steven. Exams proceeded without incident even in Mr. Gillis' class, which was a miracle. He wasn't a forgiving man and CJ was not having a pleasant experience in his class but she was able to keep her cool even when goaded and enjoyed making fun of him outside of class instead.

She hadn't dared to try anything else in any class since she'd found out that they had taken to taping classrooms they thought might be targets. She was bold but not stupid. The goal was to never get caught and if that wasn't a possibility then you had to find other things to keep busy. And the big grade eight class trip was in the spring and CJ didn't want to do something to jeopardize her attendance on that trip.

* * *

Spring finally arrived and CJ was happy and bouncing most days. The sun was shining and the end of the school year could be seen if you squinted really hard.

In one of CJ's visits to the NCIS lab she and Abby had talked about the next Habitat for Humanity build that Abby was going to be part of. CJ was not thrilled to find out that the donations had been down over the past few years and so CJ came up with a new keep CJ busy plan. She decided to organize "spirit days". These were days in which the students and staff wore certain colours of clothing, their PJ's, funny hats or sunglasses with a donation to the local Habitat for Humanity build.

The first of these days was a success but not as much as CJ had hoped so she asked Mr. Thompson if she could arrange an assembly for the older students in the school to participate in "building" lessons. Seeing CJ take the initiative and not want to squelch it Mr. Thompson agreed and asked Miss Parkin to help with the phone calls and administrative papers if need be.

The assembly was for any student in fourth grade and higher. CJ had Abby come in dressed in her "Habitat for Humanity" attire and explain what they did. Then there were stations both inside and outside the gym set up so that the students could participate in "hands on" lessons about building a house. Both students and staff loved the experience. It took an entire afternoon for the students to have a turn at each station. As the day came to a close Abby got back up on stage and explained that all the work was done by volunteers but that the money needed to buy the building materials was what was needed.

From that point on the spirit days were a huge success everyone understood what they were doing and how they were helping, and really who wouldn't want to wear their pajamas to school. By the end of the year they had raised almost ten thousand dollars from the staff, students and neighbours who had heard about what they were doing and donated as well. Mr. Thompson had suggested that they present the check to Habitat for Humanity at grade 8 graduation, but it was CJ who suggested the regular end of year assembly would be better as everyone had been involved in raising the money not just the 8th grade class. Standing on the stage CJ proudly presented the check to the local organization at the last assembly of the year for the entire school.

As exams loomed ever closer and CJ spent more and more time alone in her room her parents had completely relaxed about watching her. She was responsible, she did all her school work, and she was a leader amongst her peers in a positive way. They couldn't be more proud. Not only was she doing all her school work without prompting or reminders but she had stayed out of trouble for most of the year.

* * *

All that being said Tony still felt the need to discuss end of year pranks with CJ. And so at supper with a week left of school Tony stated "CJ there is a week left of school and I want you to make sure this week stays prank free, is that clear?"

"AH, well, I wanted to talk to you about that actually" CJ tentatively ventured. "I want you to contact Miss Parkin and tell her that you are ok with our planned "gift" for Mr. Thompson". She thought that if she called it a gift the idea might go over better. She had been working herself up to this conversation for several weeks now and had it all planned out.

"Gift… you think I don't know what you mean by that?" Tony's voice started to raise in pitch.

"Daaaadddd… just hear me out"

"Not likely"

It was Ziva who gently back handed Tony's arm and smiled at her daughter to encourage her to continue.

"Look… Mr. Thompson became principal a few years back… and … since then… the school has had a few pranks happen… and well… I am kind of known for them… and "CJ who had been looking at her plate moving the food around absent mindedly chanced to look at her father's face. "So you see I feel that it would be sort of …. Sad… really… if we didn't give the grade 8 class a good send off."

"Absolutely not"

"Daaaadddd, you aren't even thinking about it… look I PROMISE .. that nothing bad will happen… If you tell Miss Parkin that you approve of it then you know that there will be an adult in the middle of it and nothing can go wrong, or dangerous."

"Tony do you not think you should at least take a few minutes to think about it" Ziva interjected.

CJ quickly got her over exuberant feelings under control. She had her mother on her side she didn't want to ruin it by seeming out of control.

"We have spent the last three years trying to drum into this kid that pranks are not appropriate and you want to LET her set one up on the principal? Have you gone mad?" Tony's voice was now raised completely.

"If Miss Parkin is involved and she is keeping an ear on CJ then things cannot get out of control. I think it is nice that CJ wants to say goodbye to Mr. Thompson" Ziva offered.

"She is NOT saying goodbye…. She's setting him up! Can you NOT see the difference?" Tony spat out.

"I can… I think it is you … that cannot" with that Ziva stood and took her plate to the sink.

CJ continued to push her food around with her fork and stared intently at her food.

"I mean it Dad it won't be anything "bad". It will be a nice goodbye. And I promise if he wants help with anything that may be "misplaced" then I will help him sort it out. Please Dad …. I really want to… and I know that this isn't a "carte blanch"… I've been really really good all year… let me say goodbye and Thank you… my way." CJ was almost crying she wanted to do this so bad and really needed to avoid the unpleasant consequences at the end.

"What if you get paddled for it?" being the devil's advocate.

"I might… but I really don't think he will Dad… and you could always write a note stating I wasn't to be paddled anymore at school" CJ said with a bright smile.

"Not likely" setting his fork down and exhaling loudly.

"Please Dad … I really don't think I'll get in trouble… "

"You never do think that" he responded somewhat sarcastically.

"Daaaaddd"

"I'll make you a deal." CJ's ears perked up. "I will write a note to Miss Parkin, she is to be the final judge as to whether or not the plan goes through. But if you get into trouble at school I am not writing any note to get you out of punishment is that understood." He emphasized every word by pointing his fork at CJ with each thing he said.

"OH Dad, thank you thank you thank you" CJ rambled on and on, she had only been able to keep her excitement in check for about one millisecond. And as she ran to her room to let Steven know she had a green light she heard her father say to her mother "What have I just done?"

"You did the right thing" and she hugged him from behind.

The morning of the last day of school CJ was up and out the door well before she normally would have been. Picking up Steven on the way, once at school they met Miss Parkin at the front door of the completely empty school. The three got to work right away they didn't have a lot of time before people started to arrive.

CJ, Steven and Miss Parkiin were all wound up and were having difficulty waiting for Mr. Thompson to arrive.

When Mr. Thompson pulled into the parking lot he noticed right away something was off. And as he pull up to his parking spot a large smile broke across his face. Instead of an empty place to park is car was his office. Well the contents of his office. Set up in his spot were his desk, his chair, the carpet, the filing cabinet and even his computer was set up on his desk. A video camera was set up recording the whole scene. And attached to the front of the desk was a large sign "Goodbye Mr. Thompson, the Grade 8 class". He was one hundred and fifty percent sure this wasn't the work of the 8th grade class but that of one Miss CJ DiNozzo. He had to give it to the girl, she couldn't let the end of year prank slide without doing something. At least nothing was exploding!

He parked in a visitor's spot and still smiling entered the school. When he made his way into the outer office area there were three sets of eyes scanning his face, waiting for a reaction. CJ obviously wasn't trying to hide who had temporarily relocated his things and had commandeered some helpers. He had wanted to try and seem upset or at least disappointed but looking at the 3 of them standing there obviously proud of themselves he just couldn't do it. Instead he smiled and without saying a word opened his door to his personal office and that is when the smile turned to a laugh. He couldn't enter the office as it had been completed filled with balloons. Each of the balloons had the caption "You're the GREATEST!" in large white lettering.

As he laughed so did CJ, Steven and even the somewhat still nervous Miss Parkin. The four stood and laughed together for some time and each time he thought of his desk and chair in the parking lot the fits of laughter began again.

CJ was very pleased she had been able to finish her Elementary School Career with such a good memory. She was on her way to High School.


End file.
